Truth or Dare
by Origins of Insanity
Summary: When people get drunk, someone always does something stupid. This time, its Lestrade. He should never had bought a game labeled 'Truth or Dare'. Short drunken Drabbles.
1. Anderson

**Truth or Dare**

Characters: Sherlock, John, Lestrade, Sally, Anderson  
Summary: When people get drunk, someone always does something stupid. This time, its Lestrade.

-

When any group of people reaches a certain combined level of inebriation, it is guaranteed that  
within that group of people, there will be one person that is guaranteed to do something stupid.

Surprisingly, that person was not Anderson, Donovan, or even Sherlock. (who had managed to  
steer clear of alcohol largely by trading off between his reputation as a psychopath and the fact of  
his past drug addictions) It wasn't even John, who had been known to make the occasional foolish  
choice whilst 'under the influence' – such as his entirely unexpected marriage proposal made to an  
unknown woman he met while playing blackjack.

No. That person was Detective Inspector Lestrade.

And that something stupid, was buying a present for his twelve year old daughter on his way to  
work.

Normally, it wouldn't have been a big mistake, he would have finished work, gone home, wrapped  
the object in question in aesthetically questionable paper and given it to her for her birthday in three  
days.

Instead, they'd been busy all day with a left and a right index finger, from different people, placed on  
a silver platter in a locked room.

When they'd finished, Lestrade had invited them all back to his home to celebrate his own birthday.

Everyone had accepted (Sherlock had attempted to decline, but John had given him a very eloquent  
look promising the swift disposal of his experiment on the growth of flora feeding decaying tissues).

Now, they were playing, for some indiscernible reason, with a set of cards for a pointless and  
juvenile game known as 'truth or dare'.

Sally giggled drunkenly.

"Soooo, Andy-pandy." Sherlock winced, "Trufordare."

Anderson looked baffled. "I thought we were playing spin the bottle." He slurred, evidently confused  
by his last dare to kiss Lestrade.

"Nuhway, Pete." John called. "Truth or Dare."

"D- Truth. Truth." Anderson stammered.

Sally drew a card.

"Ok. If you, if you were a contrary, no a country, what would your nashnil anthem be?"

"I'd be Engl-"

"No!" Lestrade scolded. "Whats ya anthum."

"Ummm." Anderson thought for a minute, and then nodded firmly.

"That cheerleading one."

Sally was nodding, and muttering "Yeah, goosong." But her current state suggested she would have  
agreed with Anderson no matter what song he'd decided on.

"What?" John yelled, mostly coherent if you ignored the volume.

"Y'know, the cheerleading one. From that movie."

"Nope." Lestrade said, sprawled on his back in front of the door to the kitchen.

Anderson sighed and stood up, wobbling slightly.

"Fine." He said as he began to wiggle. Presumably it was what his alcohol addled mind considered  
dancing since he soon began to… well. Not sing, more chant.

The lyrics, such as they were, appeared to be "I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm poplar with boots. I bitch about  
my hair, um, um, uh, something about eyes, or looking or something."

"Staaarrrriiiiiiing." Sally drawled loudly.

"Right, right. I'm HOT!"

Anderson finished this with an enthusiastic twirl and promptly fell over, much to everyone's relief.


	2. John

Fandom: Sherlock (bbc)  
Characters: Anderson, John, Lestrade, Sally, Sherlock 

After a moment, John stopped gaping, and Lestrade pulled his face out of the cushion.

"Well." Sherlock muttered, swiftly moving the incident to the blackmail folder on his hard drive.

"I know!" Anderson announced, grinning foolishly. "Great song right?"

Sally nodded.

"How did you – no." John said, horror modulating his volume to only slightly above his normal speaking tone. "I don't want to know."

"Mether." Lestrade muttered, clutching the cushion to his chest.

"Right!" John shouted. "Quick, Anderson, ask!"

"Ask what?"

"Truth or Dare."

"Tru- Da- Wait. Didn't I just go?"

"They want you to ask them." Sherlock said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. Right. Um…" Anderson gazed around the room.

"John." He announced happily.

John looked at him suspiciously. He was probably thinking back over the modified dares that had already occurred when they were significantly less intoxicated.

"Truth." He shouted. Sherlock agreed with his choice, at least those were coming off cards designed for twelve year old girls

Anderson groped for a card, eventually pulling one out of the box.

He peered at it for a minute.

"Which five songs would you play at your friend's wedding reception?" He eventually asked.

"My friends don't get married." John yelled at him.

Anderson quailed, then recovered himself.

"Well if they did."

John thought for a second, then announced, "The Macarena, the ketchup song, mambo number five, that one were you all wander around in a line and, and, that one from Phantom of the Opera."

Sally looked up eagerly, metaphorical ears pricked.

"Sagoosung. Whishun?"

John looked confused for a moment.

"That one in the tunnel."

Sally snorted. "Lossuminnatul."

John sighed, then started to stand.

Sherlock ran for the door. 


	3. Sherlock

Characters: Sherlock  
Summary: If you aren't the target audience, your in a spot of trouble.

Sherlock stretched and grinned. He'd done Lestrade a service, really.

He could already tell that none of them were going to be able to look at each other in the morning (shame was such an annoying character trait), so really, he was being quite kind to remove at least part of the problem.

Even from outside, he could hear John bellowing out that the 'Phantom of the Opera' is inside his mind. So obviously the alcohol was the greater problem, but it was harder to remove all the alcohol from someone else's home than it was to steal a small box filled with bits of cardboard.

On a whim, he grabbed one of the cards and examined it under a streetlamp.

_If you could either have the powers of Spider-man or the Green Lantern, which would you choose, and why?_

Then he snorted.

The powers of _who_ and _what_? He understood that he was hardly the target audience, but really.


	4. Sally

Sally groaned and rolled over.

God, she felt like crap.

She groped on the bedside table for the aspirin and water she'd left there last night, well, technically very early in the morning.

After a few seconds of desperate scrabbling, she managed to find both and swallow the painkillers.

Eventually, she felt up to sitting up and looking around.

Tucked into the back pocket of her jeans (which ended up thrown across her bookshelf) is a bright pink card.

The previous night flashes through her mind, and she starts mumbling curses. Does she really want to be reminded of what sort of embarrassing stuff they'd gotten up to the previous night?

Who was she kidding?

It was far better to know in advance before the freak brought it up in front of half her colleagues.

She pulled herself out of bed and stumbled across the room, carefully not tripping over her jacket.

Bracing herself, she peered at the card.

Oh.

Naming an album, that's not too terrible.

Maybe the freak wouldn't be able to get too much out of last night.


End file.
